Such kits are known, for storing and organizing cosmetic products such as eye shadow, blusher and face powder, nail varnish, lipsticks, lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner pencils. They may also contain applicator tools such as makeup brushes, puffs and sponges, and personal grooming tools such as mirrors, tweezers, combs and manicure sets. The stored items may be provided as an integral part of the kit, or as “loose” products either supplied with the kit or purchased separately. The kit may therefore include drawers and storage compartments specially adapted to contain products and tools included in the kit as purchased, e.g. godets containing pressed solid cosmetics, such as face powder and the like, or holders of a special shape to removably store tools supplied as part of the kit. Additionally or alternatively the kit as supplied may include empty drawers, storage compartments or similar, for storing makeup, makeup applicator tools and the like, or for storing other small personal items such as jeweler, all acquired separately.
Known storage and organiser kits of this kind generally comprise a main base, tray, cabinet or container, to which are fitted smaller drawers, shelves, racks, bins or similar storage compartments. These are either permanently fixed, or can only be rearranged to a limited extent, typically being confined to the main base, container or the like, or selectively insertable into/removable therefrom. The present invention aims to provide a more flexible or adaptable makeup storage and organiser kit, which can therefore be “personalised” in a wide variety of ways, and which also provides the user with greater novelty interest.